nightglaivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating a Nightglaive
On average, a Nightglaive character is considered to already be an elite level character. Whether a Demon Hunter who has undergone the harsh training of Illidan, a Warden trained with the skills to bring down those Demon Hunters, or a Druid, Sentinel, or any other character-type of considerable skill. __TOC__ Creating your Character To create your character, there are four basic steps. To read more, click each of the links below: * Step 1: Choose your race * Step 2: Assign attribute points * Step 3: Select a class * Step 4: Choose feats and abilities All player-charactes will be considered to be a standard level of 10. This represents the average power-level for a player character, which roughly makes them "hero units" (such as in WC3.) For comparison, average soldiers could be anywhere from level 2 (basic grunts) to level 5 (experienced soldiers.) Elite warriors who are powerful but not worthy of the "named NPC" treatment would probably be around level 8. As a level 10 character, each attribute can be raised to a maximum of 20 (+5), though if you wished to roleplay a character who hasn't quite reached that "hero unit" potential yet, you could choose to start out at a lower level (with less attribute points) and have them "level up" at your discretion. This will be explained in more detail in "Step 2." Work in Progress Currently this system is a work-in-progress, which means not all races and classes will be fleshed out with abilities. Initial focus will be on the races and classes played the most by Nightglaives players (mostly elves, demon hunters, druids). If you intend to play a certain race or class regularly that is not yet covered in detail, do let me know so I can make it a priority. The work-in-progress also means balance may take a while to get right. I want players to be powerful, but also be able to challenge them without having anything but a raid-level boss to be trivial. This might take some time, and so certain abilities and attributes might get buffed and nerfed while I figure it out. As a result of this, while I still consider this a work-in-progress I will allow players to "respec" and move their attributes and feats around as they wish, in case I "nerf" their "build" too much, and also because it helps with people testing different mechanics. Eventually, once I'm happy the system is balanced, I will ask people to "lock in" their characters so that they cannot keep randomly being good at different things. Character Progression There is currently no plan to allow a character to raise their level and become stronger through experience. However, that doesn't mean your character's power will be static from the moment you create them. There is a definite plan for us to face increasingly difficult challenges as we delve further into story lines. Your character may encounter magical loot, special blessings, or any number of things that might give them temporary or permanent boosts to their power-level. Be sure to keep an eye out for loot!